


WINGS 16 - 20

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Reason and rational thought was forgotten as instinct shoved them out of the way. Even though they had only known each other for a few weeks and he had not yet penetrated Jun while they made love he considered him to be exclusively his.





	WINGS 16 - 20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



**16\. EMPTY**

Aiba had been sure that he had plenty left, but now his chocolate cake was half done and he didn't have enough eggs. He stared forlornly at the empty carton as if willing an extra egg to materialize. Normally he would have just ducked out to the local grocery store but his cake batter was at a delicate stage so the matter was quite urgent.

He could hear faint noises from the apartment below. It was far larger than his, taking up one entire floor of the house. He had never seen the couple that lived there, scuttling past their floor to the safety of his own apartment. Meeting new people was always nerve wracking if he didn’t have time to prepare himself first, which mostly involved him tucking his wings away from view.

But this cake was important. Important enough for him to pluck up his courage and knock on the door.

His courage was rewarded when the door was opened by his friend Jun-san from work who looked at him with momentary confusion before his face broke into a delighted grin. Aiba couldn’t quite understand at first, finding it hard to recognize Jun in a completely different environment and dressed so casually. His heart gave an unexpected little skip when he realized exactly who he was talking to.

After a quick explanation Jun returned with Aiba to his apartment eager to learn a new recipe, especially one that Sho would enjoy.

After they happily clattered up the stairs together a small figure emerged from the spare room and stared moodily at the closed front door.

Nino wrapped his wings around himself in a comforting gesture trying to convince himself that he wasn't the slightest bit jealous but even he didn't believe it.

 

 

**17\. BLOSSOM**

Such was Ohno’s personality that he didn’t even think to question the seven layer chocolate cake that appeared before his door overnight. Other people might have been suspicious and thrown it away. But Ohno had always believed that if there was food in front of him then it was its destiny to be eaten. He couldn’t live with the thought of stopping something from serving its purpose on earth.

So he happily picked up the cake and carried it into his outdated but well-ordered kitchen. In the back of a cupboard he found a plate of exactly the perfect size, painted with a pattern of pink blossoms that emphasised the rich chocolatey colour of the cake.

He took down a matching tea cup and a small tea pot of the same design. Taking his time to brew the tea and enjoying the ritual movements he admired the sheen of the ganache coating the cake and breathed in its almost fruity aroma.

Ohno had a large collection of beautiful knives that had belonged to his mother and he carefully selected the one that would cut cleanly through the cake, producing the perfect slice. He always thought things tasted better when they were also pleasing to the eye.

He carefully folded a paper napkin and laid his fork on top of it next to the small blossom-patterned plate that he placed his neat slice on.

With a small hum of satisfaction he broke off a small piece of cake and brought it towards his mouth.

He frowned slightly and paused, holding the forkful up to his eyes.

Sticking to the very edge of the icing there was a miniscule scale of bright green.

Ohno smiled before putting the cake in his mouth.

 

 

**18\. HARP**

Nino shivered as the world slowly came back into focus. The snow had caught him by surprise. Normally he would have sought shelter by now but he had been unable to draw himself away before he was sure that the man with the most beautiful wings he had ever seen was safe in his apartment.

It had become his habit to follow him home from his workplace, watching over him on the walk through sometimes quite dangerous neighbourhoods. With his music plugged into his ears and his wings floating ethereally behind him the object of his affection seemed oblivious to the stares he received from dark alleys and shady doorways.

These were Nino’s people and he knew exactly what they were capable of but he knew that his presence was enough to keep them at bay for now.

It had been a long and tiring day and he couldn’t quite remember that last time that he’d actually eaten anything at all, so instead of returning to his current sleeping place he had found himself sinking down in the snow and almost enjoying the feeling of his body going numb.

There had been a gentle voice and the feeling of floating. He wondered if this was what dying felt like, except that people always said that there would be the sound of harps playing. He doubted very much the he would be hearing harps though, considering his recent past.

He involuntarily cried out in pain as he felt his wings being shifted to a more comfortable position by soft warm hands.

“You are in a sorry state, aren’t you?”

Slender fingers brushed his greasy hair back from his forehead before a hand was pressed to his forehead to check his temperature.

Nino held his breath as he prepared to open his eyes and look at his rescuer. The gentle voice had seemed hauntingly familiar and for once in his miserable life he hoped that the gods would look favourably upon him.

 

 

**19\. CONTROL**

Jun grumbled and shifted uncomfortably on the mattress. There was a dull ache in his lower back and hips and red abrasions on his wrists which stung whenever he moved.

He cautiously pried open one eye as he groped around beside him, finding the space where Sho should have been cold and empty. He could hear faint clattering noises in the kitchen making his stomach lurch uncomfortably. He feared for his cookware and hoped that Nino was doing the cooking and not Sho.

Jun desperately needed more sleep but the discomfort of his current position made it impossible. He cautiously sat up, closing his eyes as the room spun wildly around him making his nausea worse.

In an attempt to maintain his balance he spread his wings slightly. He frowned at the strangely clumsy feeling. Something wasn't quite right; his normally fluffy feathers were clumping together uncomfortably, his wings feeling strangely stiff as he moved them.

"SHO! SHO!" Jun yelled, turning sideways in an attempt to see behind him. "OW!" Pain shot up his spine at the twisting movement.

"What's wrong?" Sho was there in an instant, his wings flaring, dark around the edges, scales glittering with a jet black sheen as he scanned the room for danger.

"What's wrong?" yelled Jun, yelping as his feathers tugged sharply on his sensitive skin. " _You_ of all people are asking me what's wrong?"

"Jun, I'm so sorry. I know I was too hard on you last night and I promise it won't happen again," Sho said as cautiously edged closer to him, feeling a guilty stab for every mark and love bite on Jun's smooth skin.

“That’s not my problem,” Jun glared as he once again flicked his wings, wincing and flexing his stiff shoulders. "You came on my wings."

Sho blushed slightly as he remembered his white semen splashing over purple tinted feathers as he enjoyed the rush of marking Jun as his own.

"There is _cum_ sticking my feathers together," Jun said, his voice rising in pitch as his feathers dulled to a dirty grey. "I thought you said that you would take control of the clean-up since I was too out of it."

"I did, but you fell asleep before I could finish and you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to move you," Sho said as he reached out and tried to comb his fingers through Jun's stiff feathers.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Jun yelled, flinching away.

Sho pulled his hand away and looked despairingly at Jun; he seemed to be making things worse rather than better.

A moment later Nino calmly walked into the room carrying a basin of warm soapy water and a sponge. Seemingly oblivious of the fact that Jun was completely naked he wordlessly pushed Sho out of the way and commenced to gently smooth the sponge over Jun's damaged feathers.

Jun sighed happily and flopped down onto his stomach, allowing Nino full access to his wings which at Nino's first touch had begun to change from dirty grey to ripples of calm blue.

 

 

**20\. CLUB**

“Toma this is Sho,” Jun said pulling Sho behind him like a reluctant pre-schooler. “Sho this is my friend Toma.”

Sho could hardly hear Jun’s voice over the pumping beat of the music but he certainly didn’t miss the expression on the DJ’s face as he greeted Jun.

To Sho’s eyes the smile was wolfish as the handsome man half hugged Jun with his tawny barn owl wings at the same time as he slung one arm over Jun’s shoulder in a gesture that was far too intimate for his taste.

Dancing wasn’t one of Sho’s things, his body was too stiff and he was too self-conscious; he preferred to grab a drink and watch from the sidelines.

Jun was a vision as he moved across the floor, his feathers almost seeming to have a life of their own as they pulsed in rainbow hues that changed in time with the music.

Sho could feel heat rushing into his own wings as he watched Jun's sensual movements. From the admiring looks being cast in Jun's direction he wasn't alone in these feelings. Trying to ignore his feelings of jealousy, Sho took another gulp of his drink and attempted to enjoy himself.

It was only when Toma put on a long compilation and joined Jun on the dance floor that Sho tensed. He hoped that the dim lighting would disguise the jealous tint of his wings as he watched the pair laughing together.

His desire to not embarrass Jun was forgotten in an instant however when Toma reached out and caught the tip of Jun's wing between his fingers and gave it a playful tug.

Reason and rational thought was forgotten as instinct shoved them out of the way. Even though they had only known each other for a few weeks and he had not yet penetrated Jun while they made love he considered him to be exclusively his.

The crowd parted as Sho swooped in, his wings fully extended and so dark as to be almost invisible in the dim room. Not caring that they were in public he wrapped his wings protectively around Jun and proceeded to kiss the breath from his lungs.

When he pulled away Jun was gazing at him with dilated eyes, his lips moist and reddened, but to Sho's great relief he didn't look angry.

Toma glared at him before shrugging and backing away returning to his booth with a salute and a cheeky grin.

Jun stepped closer to Sho and ran his fingertips lightly over the very sensitive edge of his wing.

"Take me home." Nothing more needed to be said. The promise in Jun's eyes said it all.


End file.
